1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a playback method of playing a system stream file including encrypted video information and a playback device thereof, and a recording medium recording the system stream file.
2. Description of the Related Art
There conventionally has been disclosed technology relating to DVDs (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848).